Forum:Madi Bennett
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename: Madison "Maddi" Bennett/Masquerade Gender: Female Affiliation: Big Hero 6 Powers *Shape-Shifting * Shape-Shifting Awareness * Shaping Combat: The power to utilize shape shifting in combination of physical combat. Limitations * Maddi will revert back to her original form when knocked unconscious. *Staying extended periods in single form starts affecting Maddi's behavior and even make her forget her true self. Appearance: Maddi1.JPG Maddi2.JPG Maddi3.JPG Maddi4.JPG Maddi5.JPG Maddi6.JPG Maddi7.JPG Personality: Maddi is intelligent, observant, and focused on any issue or problem that comes her way. If there’s one word to describe Maddi, it would be tricky. She shows deceit and deception which she finds very amusing. But she’s also helpful in any case if she’s in the mood. She’s a trickster and will use people to get the goal, and she is not afraid to sacrifice everything to reach it, If something happens to her team, she'll drop all of it and won't stop until she's dead or the other team members are safe. Maddi is sly and clever as well. Many people had impressions of her being merciless. She’s often misunderstood to be a villain. History: Maddi is a mutant. She was born a mutant and will die one. Her parents used to be crime fighters, but in a different way. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was a police officer. When Maddi was born she had gotten the gene from her Grandmother (Now referred to as Gramie). Back in the old days, Gramie was a pretty powerful shapeshifter and when she had kids (Maddi's mom and her uncle) the gene skipped them and passed onto Maddi. (Her mother's brother is unmarried) Maddi's mother had a slightly harder time then her father about dealing with Maddi, but she still lived her to death, even if it was hard. They sent her to a public school, but it didn't end there. In school, she was teased ruthlessly for being a mutant. Finally, they moved to another city, New York. There, Maddi was put into a private school. But she was still getting bullied, and even the teachers avoided her. When she was 7, her mother pulled her out of school and home-schooled her in between the hours of her job. Being alone like that, it effected Maddi. She felt like she was a monster, a gross mutant. When Maddi was 13 she decided it wasn't worth it and slit her wrists in an alleyway, hoping no one would find her. But someone did. When she woke up briefly, she saw someone picking her up, someone in a costume. She barely looked at him before she passed out from lack of blood. When she woke up, she was in the mental ward of a hospital. Her parents explained what had happened and Maddi realized she was saved by a hero, and swore she would use her powers to become one too. Training on her own time, Maddi turned 17 and somehow ended up being recruited on the Big Hero 6 team. A few years passed and she became the leader. Equipment: Her powers and some minor back up weapons. Her costume is a long black jump suit that has been modified to change it's shape with her. It also always includes a Masquerade Mask, which is a golden color (sometimes red, she has a bunch of them) that has been modified so it can help change her eye color. Red was here! (talk)